The Elements of Death
by Death the Girl2222
Summary: This is a story where my friends and I are transferred into the Soul Eater e four girls battle and identity crisis among other ey are the representations of the four elements and they must work together to figure out their new so,there are multiple pairings and multiple OC's.
1. Meetings

Looking up at the extremely large and symmetrical city was almost too much for the small town girls from New York to handle. Long honey brown hair and chocolate eyes shone with excitement under the laughing and slightly creepy sun. Her companion, a tall and mildly annoying girl stood next to her smirking, thinking about all of the mischief and trouble that could come of her new status as a meister. Meanwhile the slightly shorter but curvier girl was thinking about how she'd fit in with the crowd. She'd never been good at conversing with other girls, much less the opposite sex. She thought about her newly discovered weapon form and how exactly her new life had begun. It was quite a short and very entertaining story. Let's just say that her brothers should have just left her to watch her anime and that they now needed a new living room sofa. Going over the top was uncommon but when it did occur things went to hell very quickly.

"It's hoooottt." Her red haired companion complained and poked her. She smiled and was glad that her friend had not changed even with the distressing situation they'd been put in.

The only thing more discouraging that the blazing summer heat and having to wade through unknown streets was the seemingly infinite amount of stairs they had to climb to make it to their new boarding house. "Yeah, no." She said and looked at her friend.

"Ugh, what in blazes are we going to do now?" Asuna asked as she gazed at the staircase. The girl beside her unhelpfully shrugged and pointed at the white marble stair case.

"We're gonna fly up the damn thing." She deadpanned. While both girls were semi-fit they preferred Deathflix to any sort of physical activity. And with that, they started climbing.

It took less time than originally anticipated but both Haruhi and Asuna were thoroughly exhausted when they reached the top. Both girls fist bumped and grinned at each other. "I so won that!" Asuna cheered only to be punched playfully by her partner in crime.

"It wasn't a race." Her friend replied while Asuna grinned like the maniac she was and turned to look at the front doors, seemingly miles away in their exhausted state, made even farther by the fight raging in the center of the court yard. Ever the pacifist Haruhi ran to the middle of the white concrete and Asuna ran after her worried that her friend would get injured. Haruhi's arm shone and extended into a yellow and gray sword. Three quarters steel and one quarter solidified fire. Sparks flew as steel met steel and she was met with the glare of the boy towering about her. Close behind her Asuna tugged her arm, turning her head she saw her longtime friend pointing at the spot just a few paces away. A girl stood there staring at the boy in front of her who was staring back just as furiously. She recognized the girl and in that moment the girl recognized her as well.

"Haruhi, long time no see." The familiar girl greeted as she nodded at the other girl beside her shining eyes and Haruhi knew what side she would take if a fight broke out again.

"You too Kurami." Haruhi replied. She'd almost completely forgotten about the strangely violent boy in front of her, sadly, Asuna hadn't. Still viewing the armed boy as a threat she flew through the air and flying kicked the poor boy on the side of his head but it didn't stop there. He staggered back and before anything could be said was punched savagely in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. The weapon previously held in his hands glowed and transformed into two pissed and very worried boys. Asuna stood protectively in front her, glaring the seven circles of hell at the three boys. Kurami and her weapon, a girl still unknown laughed quietly in the background.

"Son of a Bitch." The light brown haired boy swore and glared at Asuna. She stood and let her arm transform back to her tanned skinny arm.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, after all you're the one that just got knocked on his ass." Asuna said, he grumbled in response and the boy to his left laughed grinning like an idiot.

"She's got a point." The guy near him remarked. The tan haired boy growled at him.

"Fuck off, Nagisa." She noted the boy standing in the background distantly watching the exchange. Thinking back Haruhi couldn't remember what weapon he was using but she knew it had to have two parts to it.

"Kurami, why the hell were you just brawling with _that_?" Asuna asked, sparing no mercy to the tanned hair boy's already bruised pride.

"He was being an ass." Kurami answered.

The girl next to her snorted. "Per usual." The boy seemed to have a temper shorter than a toothpick.

"Listen here you little bitch." The boy began as Asuna stepped forward with a fist at the ready, subconsciously he stepped back and shut up. In addition to Asuna, Kurami had stepped forward when he verbally attacked her friend. Obviously the two girls, Asuna and Kurami, were the most violent ,Haruhi and the other girl were more prone to standing back and planning quiet vengeance.

"Okay you ugly assed bastard." Both girls spoke at the same time and then looked at each other. Unintentionally they had somehow linked their soul wavelengths so they felt and thought similarly. This was unusual seeing as four people weren't usually this compatible. The linking of their wave lengths was only noticed, however, by the slightly insane watching from the main entrance.

"I don't know who you are, or really care. But let me let you in on a little warning. Screw with me or anybody I know and you'll be six feet under before your little possy can lift a pinky." Kurami and Asuna continued. He seemed startled by this as the girl and the other weapon met up with their meisters. The four girls made quite the picture, three red headed girls and a brunette all glaring at the person they would soon realize was currently top dog on campus, at least for our age group. He wasn't popular because he was nice or even good looking, but because he was good at what he did, the best actually. Kurami on the other hand was the best female fighter and the two had a feud going on, Kurami wouldn't fight without reason so Yosuke gave her a reason to fight.


	2. The Assighnment

_**Haruhi**_

The two boys on either side of their fallen friend introduced themselves as Nagisa and Hatsuhara."Don't mind Yosuke, he's grumpy because he couldn't beat Kurami this time." The boy named Nagisa chortled and I laughed, Asuna looked uncomfortable. On the battlefield, nobody had more confidence than her. In social situations, well, she sucked. Yosuke, the tanned hair guy, was standing off to the side, brooding beneath the entrance. Checking my watch I realized I was late and so was Asuna.

"Well it's been fun but we're late." I stated. Asuna's head whipped around to look at me, although she looked calm, internally she was panicking. One of her biggest pet peeves was being late. That was why she was up at six every morning even though school started at seven (it should've been eight). Haruhi's attention focused on Hatsuhara who was shorter that most males but not shorter than any regular female. That is to say he was an ant standing next to Asuna who stood at a height of five feet and seven inches. He had coffee colored skin and an afro of black hair that made him a good two inches taller than he actually was. For a moment she just looked back at the absurdity of her life at the moment. Her body transforming into a deadly weapon at will, some idiot at her new school fighting someone she'd known for years, Asuna coming in practically screaming bloody murder.

Eventually when they were finally able to focus first hour had ended and they had free time. This time would be spent unpacking the hundred or so boxes they had from New York.

"Unpacking sucks." I said and Asuna laughed as she tossed my stuffed wolf at me, catching it I turned to place it on the bed behind me. And then a familiar song turn onto the radio, I glanced at Asuna who was looking at me and grinned.

" Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga

mune wo sasu nara

Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga

ima kikoeru ka ? "

We screamed in unison and then fell to the floor laughing hysterically. We laughed until our stomachs hurt. The song was named ' _Resonance'_ and became our favorite when the irony struck. This morning we missed the introductory class, AKA find your partner if you don't already have one. We stopped laughing as loudly when the person next door screamed through the door telling us to 'shut the hell up'. The voice sounded slightly familiar, but I was too busy quietly giggling to give it much thought. We finished unpacking by the time we were supposed to meet Lord Death for our first assignment to gauge our ability. We would be paired with a more experienced pair of meisters and weapons. Asuna's hand covered mine when she saw it shaking on the way there. Nobody feared Death, or at least the incarnation of him, but I did fear tests, tests I can't even study for really. Asuna and I trusted each other, that was for sure, but sometimes that simply isn't enough. Luckily though, I didn't have to do much except for give advice and stand by her as protection. Seeming to sense this in me she squeezed my hand. "You're an asset, not a buffer." She told me as we walked the last couple of feet and into the magical cloud room that was Lord Death's house.

"Haruhi! Asuna! How are you today! Beautiful day isn't it?!" Lord Death excitedly greeted them. Everything he said came out in exclamations. A tick formed on the back of Asuna's head and I snickered. Lord Death walked-errrr _flew_ over to us and bent over me.

"You're the weapon right? Can you transform, Haruhi-Chan?" He asked curiously in the same happy-go-lucky voice. Slightly self conscious at the closeness, I nodded. It was hard to ignore the tensing of Asuna beside me because she was always protective, even in the company of Lord Death.

"And the meister that studies all the various ways to permanently damage or kill someone, wonderful, wonderful." He added on, bobbing his head slightly. You could tell that Asuna was about to snap.

"Lord Death who is going to accompany us on this mission?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Well, I heard you two had a bit of a skirmish this morning so I decided bonding time was in order." You could see the evil mischief in his eyes as he said this. Asuna's hands curled into fists as Yosuke's familiar face scowled at us as we entered. His companions grinning behind him.

"Surprise!" Hatsuhara said as he smirked at his friend while dodging the punch sent his way. I placed a hand on Asuna's shoulder, ensuring that she wouldn't pound the guy into oblivion for even looking at us the wrong way.

"You have to learn to get on with people you don't like eventually." I told her. In response she growled but tried, at least, to relax. I laughed at her expression which she thought was neutral but actually screamed passive aggressive bitch.

The trial in the end was what one could technically call a success but it didn't really feel that way. For one thing, Asuna had a larger gash running down her arm and Yosuke and the boys had interrupted for no reason except impatience. This lead to one massive blow out of extreme power. This was new for us considering neither Asuna nor I had ever been on a mission or even gotten pissed off while I was in weapon form. So, the blade of fire power was disturbing to say the least.

It's annoying enough to have to find the kishin eggs, but when you have a sandy haired, annoying boy with you it's ten times worse. And that's not even counting his friends.

"Are we there yet?!" Nagisa groaned with impatience as Asuna ground her teeth together in annoyance before responding with a negative and Nagisa and Hatsuhara collectively groaned once more. Asuna looked about ready to shove their faces into a tree when Yosuke did it for her telling them to shut the hell up. I smiled a little, lurking behind the group.

"Stop that, you're damaging the ecosystem with their stupidity, Yosuke." I snickered

and he turned on me.

"I don't give two fucks if we are supposed to be working together! You tell me what to do one more time and I'll throw you all the way back to Death City, and your kishin souled bitch too." I raised an eyebrow, having had enough. First he got to Asuna, who was admittedly short tempered and easily angered, then he hurts his friends, and finally he threatens us. This guy just had no idea when to stop. Asuna froze in her tracks, eyes a flame with contempt and screaming 'I want to fucking kill you'. Whereas mine were cold but just as murderous.

"I wonder what's more ridiculous, the fact that you think you can get away with saying that, or that you decided it would be a good idea." I said, stepping towards Asuna who looked like she was waiting for me to make the first move. Wind swirled around and my body started to glow as I felt the transformation coming, and sparks flew. Then time sped up. Asuna swung me at a tree, slamming my blade into the trunk and sending it flying at Yosuke. He screamed, like a girl who stubbed her toes and a goat mixed together, and ducked along with his weapons. A branch hit Yosuke's face but the tree flew over them, clearing them otherwise. The kishin soul behind them wasn't so lucky. It yowled, a rusty and rumbly sound like an elephant and a lion screaming in harmony.

"How convenient." I heard Asuna mutter and she charged the second one that had reared its ugly head at some point. We spun, dancing through fiery wind like we'd been doing it our entire lives, because it felt like we had. Yosuke and his friends sat there, dazed and shocked, as Asuna and I fought the kishin, the fight was very one sided. It was a simple guy though, not high level or a witch, it was no big deal. Soon the glowing red souls of kishin eggs were shimmering in the daylight before us. I swallowed both in a heartbeat, savoring the feeling that it had going down. It was weirdly satisfying. At that point the weirdness began. I started to glow again, heat building up inside me as the transformation was forced upon my body. And then fire erupted through the already charred forest, vaporizing the nearest trees and brush. Luckily no one lived in the area so it was only forest and animals that were burned and died. Or so we thought.

When everything died back down, and the fire put itself out we noticed both kishin and witch souls. Dozens. "Holy hell." I muttered

Asuna stared at me. She grinned. "That. Was. EPIC!" I laughed and smacked the fist she threw my way. Yeah, she's an idiot like that. Yosuke, Nagisa, and Hatsuhara all stared at us, awed.

"How did you..." gasped Nagisa and Hatsuhara began, too awestruck to finish.

"Gather and expand all of that power?" I shrugged, truthfully stupefied. "Whatever, we have kishin and witch souls to eat!" I said grinning at our two friends. They grinned back. Nagisa, Hatsuhara and I all ate souls until they were all devoured, except for the animals who moved on to the afterlife. Yosuke and Asuna counted. Each of us had eaten at least ten kishin and five or so witch souls.

"A coven." I heard Yosuke say with a rather pissed off look. "Death sent us to exterminate a coven."

"We did a pretty good job if I do say so myself." I chuckled. When we got back to school, Yosuke wanted to go to his little cave and brood about his shortcomings in the battle. Regardless of his ridiculous need to beat himself up over his unhelpfulness, he came with us anyway to 'teach death not to fuck with him'. How in the world do you teach an immortal being to play nice or else? As I was about to pose this exact question and advise him to try and not die today Asuna stopped me, tugging on my arm as we walked.

"I want to see how this plays out, you never know. Maybe he'll get bedazzled or made into a butterfly." Asuna whispered to me with amusement. I snickered and she grinned devilishly. She's never been one to look out for her enemies. I on the other hand was too soft in her perspective, I didn't like revenge. It got me nowhere, but somehow it always seemed to benefit Asuna. As we walked under the covered walkway I heard a slight creak. Asuna heard it too. She gave me a look, the kind that said she knew what was going on but that talking about it would make it worse. She closed her eyes. We never talked about it but both of us, miraculously because only one in one hundred people possessed the ability, had the ability to see souls. Kurami, the girl from the first fight, had the power too but was more focused on the fighting technique than the brain half of a fight, or so I thought. A long time ago we worked out a system. Two blinks for right, one blink for left and three for duck and roll. Now with the last bit Asuna would give me a signal that told me when to drop to the floor and ninja roll out of the way. She would laugh as if I'd said something funny. It was only slightly subtle. Okay it really wasn't but it worked most of the time.

"I didn't think Death could be this stupid, sending two newbies to get rid of a coven of witches. They could have died. I guess he just has a lot of faith in my skills as a meister."Yosuke said, smirking with egotistical pride.

"If I do recall correctly you were half unconscious and didn't even have your weapon drawn when the witches were exterminated. I think you were mostly there as a diversion." Asuna growled at him, she didn't like pompous people. Come to think of it she really didn't like people in general. Asuna gave a slight chuckle interrupting my thoughts. I dropped to the floor angling to the side and Asuna flew to the other. A streak of blue and black flashed across my vision, Asuna was turning towards me faster than me before having a weapon side of me could comprehend. I felt her soul tug gently at mind, her soul was a grayish color and it had a kind of devil face on it. It suited her well actually. Anyway, I changed forms. It still felt weird, changing from flesh and bone to metal and fire. It was kind of like being encased in warmth stretched comfortably out. But there was an extent to how far you could stretch. Walls locked you in and they felt like cold, hard, sheets of magic.

It sounds ridiculous I know but that the best way I can describe it. Anyway that's beside the point. Back to the blue streak. I could feel the wind ripple through the air as he passed. A thud sounded and words were said that I thought so vile I won't repeat them. If you hadn't already guessed **,** the blue streak ran into Yosuke.

"So _you're_ the idiot who's trying to steal my spotlight! Well, I'm going to surpass god one day! So let's go, right here, right now." The blue haired boy exclaimed. I have to admit I almost face palmed.

"You fucktard, you're on. And I'm going to beat you this time!" Yosuke yelled back at him. The blue haired kid looked at him as if he'd just noticed him.

"Not you, idiot. The girls, I've beaten you a thousand times over! This god needs a real challenge!" The cause of the blue-streak exclaimed. Asuna cracked up laughing. I popped my head out of the blade form to stare at little boy blue.

"Yosuke, would you like some ice for that lovely burn you just received." I said smugly. He glared, and if looks could kill…well, I'd be dead. Regardless, as we were about to launch at each other the loudest boom I'd ever heard erupted into the silence. A sleek gray pistol was pointed at the sky, the fight dramatically shadowed as he turned to face us. In the back of my mind I noted that his hair had a set of three stripes on one side but none on the left. Strange. Death stood next to him, as did a short sandy haired girl about half his size.

"Ah, so the coven defeating team is back! And how was your trip?" Death inquired. Yosuke whipped around and Nagisa, who had been strangely quiet throughout the ordeal, grabbed his shoulder. Obviously the boy knew that if his friend got even an inch of freedom he would attack, he also knew that his friend was greatly outmatched. I transformed back into human form and Asuna and I bowed.

"Hello, Lord Death." We said in unison. In hindsight, it was slightly creepy when we did that but nothing we can do about it now.

"I had a great time," Asuna started and then she trailed off. She did this thing where she would finish sentences in her head and leave everyone confused and weirded out. Come to think of it, she had a lot of weird things she did. So I finished the sentence for her.

"It was fun to fight our first real battle, even if we did have a safety net." I finished. We bowed our heads.

"Good, good, and you, Yosuke?" Death asked as he turned to look at the boy. His face was red and you could tell he just wanted to yell profanities at the god.

"He had a shit time. We attacked him out of irritation, then we ended up killing both kishin souls without help of any kind and burned down a forest. Plus we devoured about thirty souls." I said, preening on his anger. The guy deserved it.

"Wonderful! Now, I have a question for you. Do you know two girls named, Kurami and Fae?" His voice went from speaking in exclamations to a tone that just sounded just as ridiculous but fitting.

"I have, we were close at one point."I said. Asuna looked suspicious, she was one of those people that liked to know what was going on at all times.

"Why do they matter?" Yosuke questioned, hostility laced his words but you could tell it was a front, the boy was simply curious.

"Kurami and her partner, Fae, both share a similar set of skills that you two do. Elemental powers." All humor had vanished from his face, well mask. With him that just doesn't happen, or so I'd gathered. He seemed too happy go lucky for that. "It's very rare but it does occur." He briefly explained.

I looked at my red haired friend who did not seem amused, she was just the grand slam of 'it's uncommon but does happen' speeches. She had bright red hair, was fit to be a meister that could wield my ridiculously heavy metal blade, she was practically translucent, she could see people's souls, and to top off all of the recessive traits, my best friend was an elemental. Well isn't that great? She rocked back on her heels and glanced back at me.

"I should play the lottery, bet you I'd win." She remarked. I grinned, she was such an idiot. A pessimist at times **,** but such a ridiculously random person. I nodded at her and turned back to Lord Death.

"Well then who has what?'' I asked.

Death clapped his hands together. "I was hoping you'd ask that, Franken?" He backed out of the way to reveal the man behind him. He had gray hair that portrayed his age well, stitches lined his shaded shirt and a large metal screw stuck out of his head.

"No offense," Oh dear god, Asuna hasn't really comprehended the fact that even though she says no offense people still take offence. "You are literally a walking Tumblr meme." The man's glasses flashed. Asuna didn't get the hint, or if she did she didn't respond well to it. Sometimes, I can't tell.

"Oh we are so screwed now." I sighed and just decided it would be better if I just forced her to stop talking.

"If you don't shut your face hole I might just go home and break that new IPhone you like so much." Haruhi whispered fiercely to her companion. The sound of her teeth clanking together in response was audible.

Franken-doctor cleared his throat. "Maka, Kid, Black*Star, I'm afraid you'll need to hold off on your duel for a while I have to talk to these fine young girls, and we must go retrieve Kurami and Fae." A shadow dipped over his eyes and I felt the cold hand of fear squeeze my heart.

"They are quite interesting specimens." Franken noted. My lids dipped over my eyes and I saw Asuna's doing the same in the corner of my eye. When we opened them again we saw the souls of everyone in the room. Franken-doctor's was huge, the green orb had a line of stitches going over the top of it and an evil look to it, red tints crinkled in about the edges. Madness. At one point or another Franken-doctor has come into contact with it and it had started to eat away at his soul. That made me nervous if nothing else did.

What nobody noticed was that Yosuke had disappeared and reappeared behind little boy blue, his weapon drawn.


	3. Hothead

_**Kurami**_

Getting summoned to lunch with was not something that happened daily. It was just unnatural. I tugged on the edges of my sleeve, paranoia kicking it's way into my mind. Images flashed through my brain of all the things that could happen and how I would deal with them. It was something I've always had, like insomnia. Fae noticed this, she always did. "What's the worst that can happen? I mean really, he can't attack us." Fae remarked.

I gave her a look and exclaimed,"He could expel us? What if he found out I was the one that took his endangered specimen and set it free!" Fae laughed. I could tell she thought I was being ridiculous.

"Maybe he'll give us a cat." Fae wondered. I shot her a look.

"Soul and Maka have a cat, just get theirs. They want her gone anyway." Kurami replied.

It was Fae's turn to give me a look and with great dignity, I might add, she exclaimed why she wouldn't take their cat. "Their cat has boobs! She's not a cat she's a witch!"

I sighed and turned towards the door of Chupacabra's. I noticed a very drunk Spirit through the glass window and scoffed. ' _And he wonders why Maka hates him'._ I opened the door while taking a deep breath. Immediately I was hit with the scent of alcohol and coffee, Chupacabra's served a lot of both. Observations filtered into my brain, Spirit had excused himself from his… _Lady Company_ , had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, Haruhi and her partner were sitting next to him, faces scrunched. Obviously they weren't used to the smell. It was four thirty in the afternoon and Fae was staring at the cat hanging out in the corner from outside Chupacabra's.

"The Mystic Grey Kitty of Meow-Meow!" Fae exclaimed in a high pitched voice similar to a pterodactyl screech. Before I could stop her she ran off after the animal, she'd been looking for it ever since it had bathed in the light of our kitchen window. We never did find out how it got in. I sighed, defeated, and strode over to where we were supposed to meet . "Long time, Kurami." He greeted. I scoffed.

"I saw you an hour ago. In biology." I replied, Fae came up behind me soon after, her face was overly happy. She'd caught the Mystic Grey Kitty of Meow-Meow. Looking at her tag, we realized her name was actually Chloe.

"Can we keep her? What am I saying, of course we're keeping her!" Fae said, mainly to herself. Just like her, didn't even give me a chance to argue. I rolled my eyes as we slid into the opposite booth with the cat in tow. It laid down content on Fae's lap. She made a noise when it yawned and bent its head back for her to scratch under her chin. looked at the animal with malicious look, he wanted to dissect it.

Fae gave him an evil glare, one nobody wanted to be on the other side of. "Touch the cat and I'll slice you into a thousand tiny pieces and feed you to a pack of dogs as dinner." I flicked her ear, when it came to animals, particularly cats, Fae had no boundaries.

"We have quite a bit to discuss, and I need you to be open minded about it." Stein said. He looked like he would enjoy our soon-to-come freak outs. I raised an eyebrow at Haruhi who just smiled a little, she knew what was coming and she wasn't freaked out. I grinned at Stein, pointy teeth gleaming. He got the message, _bring it on mothertrucker._

"As it turns out, the four of you are elementals, and what that means is you control the one of the four elements. The simple fact that you chose the other half or opposite of yourself as a partner is highly uncommon. Haruhi has power over fire, in response Asuna has power over water. Fae has power over earth and Kurami you have power over the air." Stein began. I nodded letting this new information sink in, that wasn't too bad. "As we've never had students like you before your lessons will basically be trail runs, we don't know what powers come along with elemental control, aside from the obvious, but we are hoping that you will help us find out."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spirit stumbling his way over to us, dopy grin plastered to his face. I groan and Fae just stares at him. Any woman below twenty years of age had been warned from _birth_ to stay away from Spirit Albarn. He tumbled into the booth next to us, Fae protected the cat. It had a great judge of character because Chloe hissed and sliced him across the face. Spirit ignored that and threw his arm about my shoulder.

"Maka! Daddy loves you! C'mon let's go home! I found a woman you'll really like this time, I think she's the one!" Spirit slurred in a rush. I rolled my eyes before shoving him off of me and to the floor.

"Go home manwhore, you're drunk." I replied without expression. He started to ball and I just sat there. "I feel nothing." I replied and turned to look at Stein."Was that all you wanted?"

He nodded and we stood striding out of Chupacabra's, Asuna and Haruhi caught up to us and we all went out **for** ice cream, the mystic gray kitty of meow-meow following close behind. Fae had that effect on animals, once a mountain lion followed us home from Vermont. _Vermont_.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _We lived in New York, it was actually quite funny when a five year old Fae screamed at an animal control officer that it was hurting the animal. Literally screamed, and she screamed until he promised to not hurt the animal anymore. When he shot the animal was when we found out that little old, sweet and quiet Fae, was actually a weapon. She had run at the man, unconsciously turning her arm into the blade of a very sharp weapon. She stabbed the man, the only man who had been around at that time, in the leg. He bled out, the last vision he had was of a five year old standing over him._

" _This is why we don't break promises. I promise not to hurt you anymore." She stabbed directly into his heart,turning it into a shishkabob. She yanked her arm back and grinned manically._

" _Poor thing," She whispered sweetly and with all the innocence of her peers. "Your heart was even still beating."_

 _All of this I watched from afar, and I wasn't horrified, or even scared. I was just amused and slightly angry at the man._

" _An eye for an eye." I said, and then we set off back home. It wasn't until later that we learned about Hammurabi's code and found amusement in the document's strange justice system. But hey, it sure worked for me._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

This was the memory that Fae and I shared about cats, not the only one but certainly the most prominent. I don't know why we were alone in the woods but I was certainly thankful for it. I grinned at my friend who had already been looking at me, she remembered too. Fae had two sides to her, we called it dark and light Fae. It was highly amusing when the teachers at school complimented Fae on her kindness and unflinching manners. Little did they know it was because Fae had two souls.

"So I'll have a mint chocolate chip and Haruhi will have a chocolate peanut butter." Asuna ordered at the doorway as Haruhi typed on her phone, the label read _Circle_. Her boyfriend I guess. I ordered for Fae and I, getting myself chocolate with crunch bars mashed up and sprinkled over top and I ordered cookie dough ice-cream with chocolate chips for Fae, who was too busy with the Mystical Gray Kitty to order for herself. I also ordered a can of tuna for the cat, she had to be hungry after all.

"So what are we going to do with these new powers?" Asuna questioned. She'd been trying to lift the water out of the can of tuna for fifteen minutes. She'd yet to succeed.

"Just imagine this entire thing was all made up and we are just being tricked." Haruhi remarked. I raised an eyebrow at her, although it was possible that this entire thing had been faked, she exploded a forest. So I said as much.

"You slayed an entire coven of witches and kishin souls with fire, don't think you can fake that." Kurami replied. She nodded as if taking this in as proof.

"Whatever, we can't really do anything until training starts except hypothesize about all the weird crap that's happened to us over the years and divine what powers we might have that way." Asuna said shoving an angry spoon full of green ice cream into her mouth.

A crinkling in the bushes, alerted me. Everyone would blame it on the wind, but the wind wasn't blowing today. Everything was still, and then a dark figure sprung up from the underbrush. Cloaked in black, he pulled a scythe from thin air and slashed it down on us. The blade gleamed in the late afternoon light. People screamed and all four of us dashed in opposite ways. Fae and I springing to right or left and Haruhi and Asuna jumping east to west, if that makes any sense. The minute Fae fell to the ground, she wasn't the most stable on her feet, the kishin soul pounced on her, blade coming for her face. She pushed her hands up as if that would stop the kishin. A loud roar ripped through the silence and a gigantic cat slammed sideways into the kishin, white teeth gleaming as its slammed its jaws through the man. He fell to the ground groaning. Yellow luminescent eyes came over to where I kneeled next to Fae, she was fragile as I saw her and easily breakable. I felt protective of her, the need to protect my friend. It strode over, shrinking in size as it walked until it was down to normal cat size. It meowed in Fae's ear and she grabbed it.

"MYSTICAL GRAY KITTY OF MEOW-MEOW!" She exclaimed and made a sound like a she was a retarded chipmunk, rather cheesily. I could almost hear the slow-mo music playing in the back ground as she scooped it up and cuddled it against her face. I rolled my eyes and checked for injuries. Haruhi and Asuna went over to inspect our attacker. Pale blue leathery skin peeked out from the hoodie and a karate bandana wrapped around his forehead,

"SID!" I yelled. This was ridiculous and now one of my favorite teachers was going to die. He laughed as his body mended himself.

"I'm already dead no need to worry about me. I don't worry kids, that's not the kind man I used to be." Sid replied smoothly.

I glared at him. "With all due respect sensei, why the hell would you do that! Fae could have died!"

He shook his head. "I don't kill kids that's not the kind of man I used to be, and it was a favor to Stein to see how you guys would react." My blood boiled but Fae spoke for us, seeing as I would probably just cuss him out.

"It's time we go home, we have school tomorrow after all." She said. This was just an excuse to leave however, everyone knew that Kurami Okumura never slept.

The next morning after, hours of being painfully awake, it was finally time to get ready for school. Kurami didn't like school but it gave her something to occupy her times with that wasn't staring at the ceiling while waiting for Fae to wake up and watch Deathflix with her. She got impatient and decided to dress herself and shower, even though for some reason Fae always liked to shower first. It was odd but she never questioned it. Today though she was impatient, she wanted to be up and doing things not sitting about doing nothing because Fae had yet to buy an internet router. We were using the school Wi-Fi for Deathflix but it had blocked Tumblr and all the other necessities in my life. Sad but true.

When my flatmate finally woke up around 4:30 in the morning we watched Shingeki no Kojun until Fae decided she would shower at night. I got dressed in my usual. Black and white striped tights, black combat boots, a leather skirt and a kickass shirt that read 'fuckoff' in big white letters. Her hair was held back with a perfectly symmetrical headband, solid black. She tied the signature death tie around her neck with the pin shaped like Death's mask.

Fae was dressed in her usual, a simple black t-shirt with blue jeans. She liked going barefoot so we just ran with it. Normally, to fit the dress code, she put on a death hair clip or bracelet but today she was just too lazy. They slid out the door at seven o'clock, blast it. No matter how you cut it seven is an asymmetrical number, it's not aesthetically pleasing. I grumbled about this while we left subconsciously parting my hair down the middle, my fringe hanging over my right eye. Last night I had dyed it a cherry color and even though it wasn't symmetrical, I liked it.

We were halfway to school when, if it were someone else, something amusing happened. As if flying, two boys sailed into us, one had blue hair, Black*Star, the other had three white stripes interrupting his dark hair. Death the Kid's body slammed me into the pavement. This was going to be fun.

"Bloody hell!" Fae and I yelped in unison as we tumbled to the floor, Fae who was surprisingly ahead of the game rolled out of the way and let Black*Star hit the pavement. I wasn't so lucky, or maybe I was? The boy landed on top of my forehead thumping into mine and hands sprawled out to either side. Golden eyes stared, embarrassed down at me. His pale skin shot from a milky color to lobster in a split second. He rolled off of me.

"Black*Star I told you not to try and drive the hover board!" He yelled, unable to force the blush away. The blue haired boy, Black*Star presumably, yelled back at him.

"Well you don't just tell someone not to do something and expect them not to do it!" Black*Star retorted. I raised my eyebrows at Fae who looked like she was trying not to explode laughing. The cat from yesterday had at some point walked up behind us and was now hissing at Black*Star.

"Stupid cat." The blue haired boy muttered, immediately Fae's eyes flashed. She took a step forward and the cat grew in size behind her. If you didn't know her it looked like you were facing Satan.

"What was that? I could have sworn you just called my cat stupid." Fae said, her voice dripping with venom.

Death the Kid slammed his hand over the boy's mouth before he could respond. "Sorry, he doesn't think before he talks. It's an idiot thing. None of us would understand." Black*Star made muffled sounds of protest as the senior minister dragged him away. I rubbed the back of my head as they disappeared into the crowd. Fae tilted her head at me as I watch.

"You like him. "She stated bluntly, rubbing Chloe's head. The feline purred contently.

"I do not! I've only just met him!" I quickly replied. She snickered at my overly indignant reply.

"You mean like those anime characters you ship so hard? What were their names again? Ritsu and Kakami?" She replied. I glared at her, crossing my arms.

"It's Rize and Kaneki!" I basically shouted. Fae chortled and ran towards the gigantic stairs of the DWMA, I chased after her. We did this every day, who could make it to the top fastest. On the way up half dead from laughter, Fae tripped and fell onto the stairs, I shot past her and declared myself the victor. Or so I thought, I was only a few stairs away from the finish line when I noticed she hadn't gotten up. I trotted back down the stairs and poked Fae in the cheek. When she didn't move I panicked. I shook her shoulders.

"Fae if you die I swear to god I'll get Death to bring you back so I can kill you again!" Kurami grumbled. Her shoulders vibrated and she grabbed my hands, throwing me down the stairs before racing to the top.

"I win, I win, you lose. You lose. SUCK IT!" Fae exclaimed. I grumbled and gloomily climbed the rest of the stairs. I now owed her coffee after school. Whoever won got their choice of beverage as a trophy, I usually got tea from the Death Café and she usually got a coffee that matched her mood. Once she got the KillYouLatta because she got a 99 on her Wrein Exam. Here's the kicker, she put the wrong date. She put the eighth instead of the seventh. Dr. Stein almost died that day.

If some of you are some type of idiot that knows little to nothing, a Wrein Exam is an extra credit exam that tests you on random facts that nobody with a life would know. Good thing neither one of us have a life outside of the internet. We like apps such as Scything, for role playing and Tumblr for all of the weird stuff that only insane people have any interest in. That reminds me there's also Death Tube, where all the kewl kids hang out. We walked through the labyrinth of hallways that made up the DWMA, also known as quite possibly the coolest school you will ever attend. It had good lunches, not the shitty stuff you get at public schools, it had grade A teachers and awesome facilities.

As much as I tried I couldn't stop remembering the feeling of Death's son on top of me and it was weird. I never really focused on the opposite sex before. Fae and I had only arrived last year and it was near the end of year. The two week summer break had ended and we had to re-do the bit of last year we missed. I turned to Fae, who was clutching the Mystical Gray Kitty of Meow-Meow in her arms and trying not to punch people in the face for even having a whisper of contact with her. She was like that, didn't like people much and never really went out much. When I first met her she was sitting in the corner of the park we had behind our houses reading a novel the size of my head. Did I mention she was like four at the time?

People regarded us with grudging respect, as a team we had worked our way up through the ranks. We defeated everyone that challenged us, with the exception of a few seniors. Haruhi and Asuna spotted us at the same moment I spotted them. Feeling like it would be better to travel in a group, and seeing as she helped get Yosuke off our backs. Fae had been having a particularly bad day that day and didn't feel like transforming, or fighting, or even just swearing him to the brink of death. Her cat, the one she had before she left home had met an untimely end. Her stupid neighbor had 'accidentally' poisoned their cat.

They waved and I nodded in brief acceptance of her presence. Fae just stared indifferently, it took a while for her to warm up to people but once she did it was like a whole new world of 'what the frick frack is that girl doing?'. Anyway, as we were angling towards the two familiar faces, Yosuke appeared in the corner of my eye. Asuna seemed to spot him as well because her face went from 'why do I have to be here again?' to 'I'm going to commit first degree murder'. We met at the center of the hallway just as Yosuke, Nagisa, and Hatsuhara made it there.

"I'd like to challenge you to a little duel." Yosuke said arrogantly, he looked like he thought he was the king of the world, heck he probably did.

"Not today brainless, I don't feel like wasting my life on a worthless battle with you." I snarked back before turning to Asuna, she looked as though she wanted to rid the world of his face.

"What **,** you scared?! Would you look at that people, the girl you all adore so much can even get up the nerve to-" Yosuke began but Fae was in my hand and at his throat in less than two seconds. Asuna was standing nearby her blade of fire, glowing with silent power. Hatsuhara and Nagisa tried to transform to come to his aid but alas it was too late. I slammed the hilt of Fae's dagger form into his temple. His eyes rolled back and I tossed Fae into the air, she became human again and landed on her feet.

"Look, you two seem like you have some sort of intelligence, so keep dirt for brains out of my sight and away from me because his attempts to start and win fights with me are beginning to get pathetic." I said evilly. Both of them nodded and I heard Asuna chuckle. It was true though, all of the worthless fights were getting boring. He needed to just swallow his pride and accept that he couldn't beat me at the point he was at.

However, the drama that would take place this morning wasn't anywhere near over. It began when we got to our first class of the day, Math with Stein and Maria, a pretty blonde lady with an eyepatch.

"Alright class, today we are going to learn how to dissect the rare blue breasted boobie, first you have to inject the nervous system depressant to strip your subject of the ability to move." He took a large syringe with a yellowish liquid. Asuna's hand shot into the air.

"Sir, this is math class, we are supposed to be learning about the Pythagorean theory, not how to kill off an endangered species." **Asuna** stated. Smartass, whilst she was loud and sometimes annoying, I've noticed that Asuna had quite the head on her shoulders and seemed rather intelligent. I raised my eyebrows at her, nobody corrected Dr. Stein. It just wasn't done, he was the strongest meister the DWMA had.

"Is that so, do you want to teach this class or should I?" He asked his glasses flashing. Another thing I'd noticed about Asuna was she was dense sometimes and didn't recognize the immediate danger she was in.

"It's against the rules for me to teach this class, you have to Dr. Stein." She replied as her red hair flared out from her pale face which, at the moment, was void of any emotion but irritation. He grinned and stepped up from his chair. Oh no.

"Well, first class you attack at a 90 degree angle." Stein began as he leaped into the air his hand pulsing with a psychotic green light.

"This is because you want leverage against the opponent." Asuna finished, jumping into the air as he landed. She perched on a chair a few rows away. Unarmed she ripped the hand off a chair, startling a boy with headphones on. Haruhi rolled her eyes at Asuna and gave her a look.

"Well, I'm not just going to _let_ him win!" Asuna pointed out. Stein attacked while she was distracted.

"Attack when you are at a point greater than the opponent." He said and Asuna jumped over him avoiding the electrified fist that slammed into the wall where she once sat. Fae watched all of this for a moment before grabbing her camera phone and pressing the record application. Asuna dodged a few more times, she was at a disadvantage because she couldn't throw her soul around like Stein could, and she landed next to Haruhi dropping her makeshift weapon.

"Help me out, mate?" Asuna said to Haruhi. She then noticed that Fae was holding up her phone and grinned. "Mom. Dad. If I die, it was me who flooded the bathroom, not my brother." She flashed a smile before Haruhi started to glow and Stein attack. She managed to clip his chin while back flipping to the front of the room. As if in slow motion his glasses fell from his face and both sets of eyes sharpened. If you saw Asuna in that moment it would look like she'd been fighting for her entire life, she seemed to be calculating your death before you could plan your next move. Haruhi transformed and the room was suddenly brighter. Her yellow blade glowed and Asuna got into a fighting stance. The entire class was watching and Asuna seemed oblivious. I noticed how she held herself with confidence and how her posture screamed cocky. She seemed able to handle herself, completely unlike the closed off girl with weird tendencies.

"Never mind math, . Let's go." Asuna said. Somehow she made that not sound cocky, like she was fully aware that it was very likely that she was going to lose but didn't really care. The people in the front row backed away as sparks started to crackle off of the blade. She looked like a demon in a human form and I wondered if that would be what Fae and I would look like once we got our powers under control. She launched herself at our teacher sparks flying everywhere, Stein launched himself at her as well. Both looked insanely powerful. Other students looked on in awe as they clashed midair. It was weird how they moved almost in a blur of green and yellow. Asuna's movements and strikes were clean and precise, where stein's were angled and used more strength. I watched as Asuna's movements slowed and she seemed to calculate how to break Stein's impenetrable defenses. However Stein did it first.

His hand slammed into her left side, left open by the leftward swipe with Haruhi. A strangled half scream, half muffled cry.


	4. Lessons Learned

Asuna

I half screamed as he punched me in the side. That alone wouldn't have hurt half as much as it did. I knew what he did from the green glow that came from my side. Haruhi transformed back into her humanoid self and glared furiously at the teacher.

"You okay?" She asked and I laughed.

"Peachy." I replied. She chuckled and I sat up, ignoring the feeling of my insides vibrating combined with the stabbing sensation in my abdomen. I took Haruhi's hand up and fought back tears. Crying wasn't something I did in public. With every step a new pain exploded in my side. It was like the worst stomach ache in the world. I looked at Stein with a look of beaten respect.

"Nice, I should've known a teacher would kick my ass." I grumbled under my breath. Stein smirked and I frowned at him straightening.

"To be perfectly fair, you lasted far longer than any student I've fought before." I tried to keep a shred of my dignity as I walked back to my seat refusing to limp or allow my physical pain to show. The rest of class went by quickly seeing as I slept through most of it.

I was woken by Haruhi who was shaking my shoulder absent mindedly. "Wake up, we have break next." She said.

I glanced over at her. "It's like ten thirty in the morning."

She sighed, exasperated, and showed me her watch. "Actually, it's lunch time. And you have notes to copy so let's go." I didn't know exactly where we were going but I was too tired to care. I didn't sleep much last night, cities freak me out. So instead I just stayed up all night imagining all the ways someone could kill me in my sleep. As I soon found out we were going to meet up with Kurami and Fae to talk about our powers. We weren't really friends yet but it was better than sitting by ourselves and being gawked at. Apparently that was what came with giving Spirit Albarn the middle finger and walked away unscathed.

"So, why do we need to talk about our powers?" I asked, still unclear. Had I been thinking straight, I would have met the conclusion sooner and on my own but, again, very sleepy. However, not sleepy enough to not cause any trouble.

As they came upon their destination I spotted Fae with her back turned to us playing with a small, gray kitten. I broke away from Haruhi who looked puzzled but went to order us coffee instead of questioning it. I requested a KillYouLatta just because I was in the mood. I snuck up behind her and pounced.

"Boo!" I screamed, she screamed but the scream turned to a yowl. When I opened my eyes Fae wasn't there anymore. In her place was a white snow leopard with glistening blue eyes.

"Death almighty, what the heck?" I asked and patted her head tentatively, she hissed before retreating to Kurami.

"What the…? Fae?!" Kurami astonishingly asked. The leopard meowed and sat at her feet. I raised my eyebrows at Haruhi who just shrugged.

"You think this places allows leopards?" Haruhi chuckles.

When we finally got seated after Kurami got into a furious debate with the owner, Asuna flashed her DWMA ID card and they were suddenly very happy to welcome our leopard. We got an ice cold bowl of milk for Fae and I got a salad with croutons and cheese with ranch. Haruhi got a salad as well but it had everything on it. Kurami got a hamburger the size of jupitor.

"So what should we do about the leopard thing?" I asked, actually curious. What if we could figure out how to transform back. Images flashed through my brain, impressions coming along with them. There was one of the gray cat, it was pair with love. An image of a snow cat, paired with comfort. And finally the image of a cow, paired with irritation and impatience.

"She's talking to us." Haruhi said. I glanced around the table and back to Fae.

"Fine, we'll get you a steak or something." Kurami watched the interaction, brow furrowed with concern.

"How are we going to explain this to Stein? 'Well Asuna snuck up behind her and POOF, snow cat'?" I shrugged.

"Seems legit to me." Kurami gave an incredulous look.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? She's a CAT, that doesn't happen to people! We can't just waltz up to Dr.Stein and say 'My friend turned into a cat, can you fix it'!" I sat back in my seat.

"I'm not stupid, and it's easier to just tell what happened. That's what happened. And don't yell at me I'm not to one freaking out over nothing, she can change back obviously. When she turns into a weapon she'll probably transform back into human form afterwards, it's the only thing she knows how to change back into. Or how it feels." I said, only remotely angry, I understood that she was panicking. Her best friend might be a cat forever, that would suck pretty hard.

"Really now?! Because the last I checked you weren't an expert on elementals!" She was yelling now and everyone was looking at us strangely. Wind whipped vicariously through our hair and the walls pulsed, the pipes about to burst. I delved into the shimmery feeling. It was kind of like the molecules in my body were shaking apart. Things happened in quick succession after that. Everything basically exploded.

"It was a hypothesis and it was the best thing we had to go on, wasn't it?! I didn't see you doing anything but panicking!" I screamed back, the pipes full of water in the walls exploded and everything was drenched in seconds. It water was swept into a tornado that had formed around Kurami, I used the water to create wind,forming friction and turning it into a hurricane. Ah,science you never fail me. People were screaming and Haruhi was yelling at me to calm down.

"Well maybe if you weren't so cocky all the time I wouldn't think you were mocking me!" She yelled and I seethed.

"It's not my fault, you aren't exactly a ball of warm fuzz yourself! Besides your friend likes being a cat, maybe she prefers it!" We were only feeding the flames on both ends, as we did so the pressure in the room grew and my ears popped.

I shoved the vibraty feeling at Kurami and the water did my bidding, it slammed over her figure in a rush of warm water. At the same time she sent wind whipping my way, it threw us to opposite sides of the room.

I barely registered that Fae was back in human form and that everything was fine now, I just had a blinding rage. Why blame me, I did nothing! As if thinking the same thing, Kurami shot to her feet and only seconds behind I launch at her. Adult males from the school poured in. As we would find out, Death had placed a careful watch on us for just this reason. Sid, Spirit, Stein, Justin Law (a death Scythe), and Tezca Tlipoca (another death Scythe). The death scythes stood between us, ready for a fight. Stein, and Spirit went for Kurami and Sid picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I punched my arm forward but the tingly sensation was gone, my focus was broken.

Only now did I realize how tired I was, or that a broken beer bottle had cut a gash running from my knee to my ankle. All I noticed was that I was very tired, and that Haruhi was looking at my worried and sad before my eyes fell shut and I went to dreamland.

DREAM

Kurami, Fae, and Haruhi stood looking at me with different eyes. Kurami had yellow eyes that glowed in the dark. Haruhi's eyes shone with an orangey fire, and Fae's were green . We stood in what looked to be an organized circle, chains attached to our feet.However, a person stood straight across from me, eyes glowing purple and between us a golden cloaked a figure with glowing red eyes.

"Citatus manum tuam deus me, ut salvos liberos ab eius aequivoca . Decidere Sit ergo ignis et aqua et caelum . Sed ultimus spiritus . Facis successores post mortem deus in faciem te accerso tantum certamen vincat." The golden figure chanted.

In the order the raspy voice had named, a circle of gold lit up under us. Earth, fire, water, air. When my turn came it felt as if I was simultaneously being pulled to the ground while I was being pulled towards the ceiling. When the last circle was lighting up, I felt my dream self's mouth drop open in surprise.

Yosuke stared at me from across the circle. I tried to say something, to get some idea of what was going on, but I couldn't. My mouth moved up and down like a fish out of water, making no sound. The inner circle started to glow and I realised we were connected by lines, but I couldn't figure out what shape they made. Light shimmered up from under the mystery woman. He laughed, the kind of laugh that would be written as the stereotypical 'mwahahahaha'. Her face was blurry but through the haze of exhaustion and pain I made out a single lock of blue hair,before once again, everything faded into darkness…

END

I sat up panting, eyes wide. I recognized the white sheets of a nurse's office. Another figure sat bolt upright next to me, breathing patterns the same. I looked over and the glow of pale moon light illuminated Kurami's face. She caught my eyes and together we confirmed each other's suspicions.

"Citatus manum tuam deus me, ut salvos liberos ab eius aequivoca. Decidere Sit ergo aqua et ergo et caelum. Sed ultimus spiritus. Facis successores post mortem deus in faciem te accerso tantum certamen vincat." They both said together.

I nodded silently. Groaning mentally about what was going to happen next. If we tell Fae and Haruhi, how would they take it? What we would do about the chanting figure and Yosuke? And most importantly, what would we tell Death?

"We are so prominently screwed." She said and I laid back, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Worse than Stein's head." I grumbled and Kurami nodded. We sat there in silence for the longest time before the sun rose and the birds started to chirp to interrupt the silence.

 **A/N**

 **Please on any of my content notify me of any errors or suggestions you have, or have noticed, in the comments! I love hearing feedback and want to grow as a writer. Please do not abuse this request, only constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
